This Woman's Work
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Rose is having difficulty giving birth. Jack's thoughts during the process. Will a new Dawson be born into a happy life, or will there only be pain and heartache left at the end of the night? Based off the song This Woman's Work by Maxwell


The pregnancy had been a difficult one. Rose had been put on bed rest completely for the last six months, something which had driven both her and Jack crazy. Jack of course tried to do everything possible to make it easier on her, from getting her the foods she craved to messaging her swollen feet. Finally, in the eigth month, fate came to call and Rose went into labor. At first Jack had been allowed to stay, holding her hand, whispering encouraging words to her...but suddenly things changed and there was blood and Jack was pushed outside, wondering what was going on. What was happening? Would his wife and baby be okay? What if they weren't? What if he lost Rose and it was left to only him to raise their child? How could he cope?

He heard her screams of pain, her calling his name, her cries and it killed him that they wouldn't let him in. That they wouldn't let him be by her side and comfort her. If only he could take her place, he'd do it in a minute.

But she'll make it. She'll be okay. She had to be. She was the strongest woman he knew. He saw the first time he had seen her on Titanic, standing on the first class deck. Her strength and fire shining in her eyes. She was so full of life...

There was no need to cry. He had hope on his side. She'll make it and their baby will too...

But he couldn't help thinking of all the things he had never told her. He hadn't told her how he loved the way her nose crinkled when she smiled. He had wanted to take her home to Chippewa Falls and let her see how he had grown up, but it was a year since their marriage and they had never gone there. Jack had been too afraid to face the memories then. He had wanted to give her so much. His love, his life, everything...but now, he may never get a chance too. Just the pain of thinking that...he wanted it all to go away.

He wanted to go back in time. He wanted to relive every moment he had with Rose. From their meeting on Titanic up until last night, when he had messaged her feet while singing her a song that he had learned in France. He wanted to kiss her one last time Hold her hand that looked so fragile yet was full of so much strength.

The nurse came out soon after Rose's screams of pain and faded. She held a small pink bundle in her arms. It was still and lifeless. The nurse's face was grim.

"How is Rose?" Was his first question. "Our baby?"

"I'm sorry. We couldn't save her...and the baby...well we thought that you'd like to see her at least once."

Jack's heart broke into pieces. He had lost them both. How could this happen? Why? They had done everything they were supposed to do! Rose hadn't taken a step out of bed. She had eaten right. He had waited on her hand and foot...yet it hadn't been enough.

Sobbing, he took the small bundle out of the nurse's arms and looked down at the child's delicate features. Blond hair like his own. A pretty mouth like her mother's. She should have lived. She should have had a long happy life. Sobbing, he placed his hand on the baby's chest, massaging it, thinking of the woman that had carried it for all this time. Her strength...her life...it should have seen the baby through...

He'd do anything for the child to live, for Rose's pain to have not been for nothing. He'd love the child, give her all she needed. If only she would live...he would cry...but he couldn't...

Suddenly, there was a small sound from the baby, then there was movement, and a small cry. Jack's eyes widened at the change.

"Nurse..."

"Oh my...let me see her...oh my god...," The nurse took the baby and went back to the doctor.

Jack stood in the doorway, trying not to look at the body of his dead wife, but at the small wiggling figure of their daughter. He was a father. His daughter was going to live...

But her mother...

Reluctantly, Jack's eyes went to the limp, pale form of his wife. Her eyes were closed, as if she was asleep. She looked at peace. But Jack knew the truth and it knocked the air right out of him. Rose...his Rose was gone...

So many things that they would never say to each other now. So many things that they would never do. All the things that she had wanted from him...had needed from him...all the things he should have given, but didn't because he thought they'd have a lifetime together to do so. But they didn't have a lifetime. She was gone, leaving him with their daughter, the only proof that their love had existed.

The pain...it was too much...he wanted it to go away...

"Mr. Dawson. She's alive. Do you want to hold her?" The nurse was back with little Cora in her arms. Cora, the name that both he and Rose had chosen. Hopefully now, Rose with with the first Cora, watching over them.

As he took his daughter into his arms, the pain of losing Rose dimmed a little. He had lost the love of his life, but he had another...and he was going to make sure that she grew up happy and enjoyed the freedom that her mother had longed for so much. He was going to teach her how to make each day count.

"What is her name?" The nurse gave a sad smile, seeing the mixture of loss and love in the new father's eyes.

"Cora. Cora Rose Dawson," Jack sniffed, cradling his daughter, promising her the world and then some. Rose died so their daughter could live and he was going to make sure that he sacrifice had not been in vain.


End file.
